the leader of the pack stole leia's heart
by startrekkienerdgirl
Summary: when leia see's han solo in the lunch line on the corellian rebel base she stalks him because she loves him but is to scared to tell him will her friends help her express her feelings what will happen? songfic fluffy set between ANH and ESB


Han solo my guy

Princess Leia was sitting with her three best friends' winter that was her look alike, crysta who was her friend she met on the ord mantel mission, and Hana solo who was han solo's twin sister but for the moment she was not paying the slightest attention to them for this moment she stared at the Ex-smuggler in the lunch line talking to his three best friends Luke skywalker Jedi knight, Chewbacca wookie co-pilot and lando carelrissian the gambler who used to own cloud city on the planet bespin "hey leia… leia!" winter called to her "oh sorry girls didn't mean to ignore you" she replied "we all know you like my brother leia why don't you tell him" Hana asked "I'm afraid he'll reject me" she sniffled a tear "well I've got an idea leia" winter said handing her friend a poster of the wall of the corellian rebel base it read

Saturday night is Corellian talent night

Where: in the auditorium

When: Saturday night starting at 8:00 pm-10:00 pm

Sign up now

"So you point is" leia asked skeptically "you could express you love for my brother through song leia then you won't be embarrassed because we'll sing with you" Hana beamed

Later…

Leia stood near the millennium falcon in the docking bay as she saw han working with his other younger sister nova solo and Chewbacca when Hana went behind her "so how's my brother's little stalker?" Leia jumped a little "oh HANA! Don't do that you scared me" leia snapped "sorry leia" Hana replied "what are you doing anyway?" leia asked "well we want to know what song you chose" Hana smiled at her "the leader of the pack" leia said "oh man that totally suits han he's leader most of the time" she giggled "this better not get me in trouble with han" leia said with worry in her voice "it won't now come on let's get you ready let's go shopping!" Hana stifled another giggle

The next night…

"Welcome to Corellian night everybody!" Mon mothma said into the microphone "our first act is leia and the gold starlets" she announced leia peaked through the curtain to see Han's ghostly hazel eyes in the front row with Luke, lando, and chewie to his right side and general riekiean, wedge, hobbie, and Wes to Han's left side "oh winter, Hana, crysta I can't do this" leia cried "why not leia" the other's asked "I fear what Han's reaction will be" leia admitted "leia trust me han loves you just as much or more back I am his twin sister you know" Hana said cheering leia up they walked out on stage "this song is dedicated to a certain scoundrel who is a brave leader and a amazing man all around if you give him a chance" leia said as the song began

**Winter: is she really going out with him?  
Hana: well there she is let's go ask her  
crysta: leia is that Han's ring?  
Leia: mm hmm  
winter: gee it must be great riding with him  
Hana: is he picking you up after dance school today?  
Leia: uh-uh  
all: by the way where'd ya meet him  
leia sings**

**I met him at the cantina  
he turned around and smiled at me  
you get the picture?  
Hana: yeah we see  
that's when I fell for…  
all: the leader of the pack**

**My folks were always putting him down  
all: down, down  
they said he came from the wrong side of town  
all: what ya mean when ya say the wrong side of town?**

**They told me he was bad  
but I knew he was sad  
that's why I fell for…  
all: the leader of the pack**

**One day my daddy said find someone new  
all: what ya mean when ya say better go find someone new?  
I had to tell Han that we're through  
he stood there and asked me why  
but all I could do was cry  
I'm sorry I hurt you…  
all: the leader of the pack  
**

**Leia: then he sort of smiled and kissed me goodbye  
winter: the tears were beginning to show  
Hana: as he drove away on that rainy night  
crysta: I begged him to go slow  
leia: but if he heard me I'll never know**

**Leia: look out!  
Hana: look out!  
Winter: look out!  
leia: I felt so helpless what could I do  
remembering all the things we'd been through  
Hana: at dance school they'd stop and stare  
winter: I can't hide the tears but I don't care  
leia: I'll never forget him  
all: the leader of the pack**

**Hana: The leader of the pack - now he's gone  
leia: The leader of the pack - now he's gone  
winter: The leader of the pack - now he's gone  
crysta: The leader of the pack - now he's gone**

As the song ended leia and her friends went back stage leia found a note stuck to the cast members mirror and on the place where the desk was marked with her name she found a corellian white rose the note read

Dear leia,  
good job with the song tonight I loved it Hana told me that you liked corellian white roses but if this is not enough to show you I love you come by the falcon later for I wrote you a song to let you know how much I love you

Sincerely, Han Jonash Solo

Later still…

Hana and leia walked back to the falcon where they saw han sit outside with his guitar which Hana sat down next to him on his left side and leia sat on his right "ready leia?" han asked "yup as ready as ever" she replied with a grin on her face "ok sweetheart but you have sing the first verse Hana you know what to do" han said to his sister

Han started to play his guitar as leia read

**Leia: just a small town girl  
living in a lonely world  
she took the midnight train  
it goes anywhere**

**Han: just a city boy  
born and raised in south Detroit  
he took the midnight train  
it goes anywhere**

**Hana: a singer in a Smokey room  
a smell of wine and cheep perfume  
for a smile they can share the night  
because it goes on and on and on  
**

**All: strangers waiting  
up and down the boulevard  
****  
****their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlights people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night.**

**Han: working hard to get my fill  
leia: everybody wants a thrill  
Han: paying anything to roll the dice  
leia: just one more time  
Hana: some will win  
Han: some will lose  
leia: some will learn to play the blues  
Han: oh the movie never ends  
leia: cause it goes on and on and on  
**

**All: don't stop believing  
Han: hold on to that feeling  
leia: street lights people  
**

**All: don't stop believing  
leia: hold on to that feeling  
Han: street lights people**

**All: don't stop believing  
Hana: hold on to that feeling  
both Han and leia: street lights people**

After the song ended leia jumped into Han's arms and kissed him passionately "I love you" she said "and I love you" he answered "well looks like my work here is done Good night Han! Good night Leia!" Hana said stifling a yawn "thank you Hana" leia mouthed where Han could not hear "see you tomorrow" was hana's answer


End file.
